trimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Coordinated
This is an article for the Coordinated perk. If you were looking for: * Coordination upgrade, click here, * Coordinate challenge, click here. "Use knowledge gained while studying Coordinated Bad Guys to reduce the amount of Trimps required per level of Coordination by 2% of current amount (compounding), while keeping the stat bonus the same." Effect Each level decreases the number of Trimps required to buy Coordination by 2%, compounding. Your attack, health and block bonuses are unaffected, still growing by 25% per Coordination. Without this perk, each Coordination requires 25% more Trimps than the one before. With the first level in this perk, you will only need 24.5% more Trimps than before. The decrease will not be noticeable immediately in a new run, as the number of Trimps is rounded up for calculations when necessary. Consider this example: The player has 1 Trimp, and buys the first Coordination. Without the perk, the increase to this 1 Trimp is 25%; with level 1 the increase is 24.5%. But because the value is rounded up, the end value is 2 in both cases. The stats gained from each Coordination, however, are not decreased, and counted as if the reduction never happened (which can be observed in the stats breakdown of trimps health or attack, in the Soldiers section). Level 15 in this perk replaces the 25% factor by ~18.4642%. The perk itself has no level cap. If a Respec is used to change the number of levels in Coordinated during a run, the number of fighting Trimps will retroactively update and your next fighting group will use the updated number. The game will not allow the player to respec into fewer levels of Coordinated if the new number of fighters exceeds 50% of maximum Trimps. Extra Coordination upgrades Due to the rounding in the calculations, calculating the required trimps for Coordination upgrades needs to be simulated (for Coordinated level 1 see below). The Coordination level at which Coordinated allows for the purchase of an extra Coordination can then be found in the simulation (for Coordinated level 1 it is Coordination level 75). As rounding is less important at a high Coordination level, the subsequent levels at which extra Coordination is allowed can be calculated by: log(4/5)/log((1+0.25*0.98^n)/(1.25)) | where n is the coordinated perk level This leads to the following: Of course, you likely won't have spare Coordinations at level 6, 11, 16, etc... however the advantage carries forward, so that by the time you'd normally reach the point where they were too expensive to purchase without it, you'll have ~(thatWorldLevel/5) more zones to go before they'd become too expensive. E.g, if you normally run into a soft population cap at zone 100 without Coordinated, you'd instead hit that wall at approximately zone 120 with rank 15 Coordinated, an extra 20 Coordinations in. E.g at coordinated level 2 you can buy an extra coordination at coordination level 46 and again every 28 levels (74, 102, 130 and so on). Hence, at coordination level 130 you will be able to afford 4 more coordination levels with coordinated level 2 than if you had 0 levels in coordinated. Simulation of coordinated level 1: Number of Coordinations purchasable with N Max Trimps Per level efficiency and deviations Each level of Coordinated reduces the increase of fighters per each Coordination bought by 2% of previous amount, compounding. Without any levels, it's 25% per Coordination; with 1 level, it's 24.5%; with 2 levels, it's 24.01%. However, in addition to that, if after buying Coordination the calculated value is a non-whole number, it will be rounded up to the nearest integer. Then, the next Coordination purchase will use the rounded number in its own calculation. This means that the Coordinated perk has very little impact on the number of fighting trimps at the very start of the game, when their numbers are still in single digits. For example: With level 0 in Coordinated: With level 15 in Coordinated: As you can see, the final fighting group size is the same, regardless of the level in Coordinated. The higher in number is the fighting group, the less deviations there will be as rounding has increasingly less and less impact, and gains from each level of Coordinated will slowly normalize. Deviation charts The charts below display '''the increase in difference between the amounts of trimps saved '''for each level in Coordinated. If the previously explained rounding wasn't in the game, these lines would be aligned, and each line would be of value 2% lower than the previous one, as shown in the chart to the right. The deviations however cause a few interesting side effects explained below. Coordinations 0 - 50 This segment deals with the most deviations, due to the very early levels of Coordination starting the player off with single digits in amounts of trimps fighting. Important things to note: *The higher the value on each Coordination (y axis), the more you're getting out of that particular level of Coordinated. This means that if Coordination X is higher than Coordination X+1 at any given amount of Coordinations (x axis), it's actually giving you a better deal than that previous level. This is good, as in theory each level of Coordinated is supposed to give diminishing returns. However, this creates situations where level X+2 or X+3 will appear drastically lower than a previous level. *If there is a huge gap between Coordinated Y and Coordinated Y+1, chances are Coordinated Y gives a very good increase (comparable to Y-1), and Coordinated Y+1 will give relatively much less. *Coordinated levels 6, 8 and 12 have an impact on single digit or very early double digit numbers, which gives them an early advantage #With Coordinated level 6, buying Coordination 7 makes your fighting group of size 11, instead of 12, given by every single level of Coordinated before 6. #With Coordinated level 8, buying Coordination 9 makes your fighting group of size 17, instead of 18, given by every single level of Coordinated before 8. #With Coordinated level 12, buying Coordination 5 makes your fighting group of size 6, instead of 7, given by every single level of Coordinated before 8. Coordinations 51 - 100 The deviations are beginning to normalize, but there are a few interesting things to notice. This segment is also where the player first gets the Coordinated perk and will probably use the Portal a few times before they are able to reach Coordination 100+, so it's probably the most relevant one. *The return of Coordinated 12 is better than Coordinated 11. Coordinated 13 is much worse than Coordinated 12. *Some Coordinated levels (Coordinated X) is closer to Coordinated X-1 and much further away from Coordinated X+1. This means that Coordinated X is almost as good as X-1 (depending on how much further away it is), but X+1 will be much worse than X. Coordinations 101 - 150 At this point, the only massive difference continues to be Coordinated 12, which suffers the least decrease in returns from the previous Coordinated level. Trivia Before patch V2.81, Coordinated used to be capped to a maximum of 15 levels. Now it no longer has a level cap. Category:Perks